


Rocky Road

by QianLan



Series: Modern AUs [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Background Maz/Ackmena, Canon-Typical Violence, Corporate Espionage, False Identity, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Miscommunication, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Finn has a lot on his plate—trying to gather evidence to bring First Order Corp. down, trying to make up his mind about the beautiful/sweet/irritating guy who ran into him in the park, trying to make sense of who he can trust and who he can’t…Then, one day, an overheard phone call, an anxiety attack, and a broken-down car send Finn’s life in an entirely new direction.COMPLETE





	1. In which Finn is having a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I am playing fast and loose with the legal and corporate sides of this. It’ll be best if you just think of it as a sort of legal and corporate magical realism and go with me. Don’t think too hard about it.
> 
> Rated T for a few bits of language and some suggestive situations.

 

 

Rey loved the park in early autumn.  It was still warm enough that all the kids were running around, shrieking and laughing, but it was cool enough that she didn’t feel like she’d melt after being outside for twenty minutes.

 

She walked up the hill towards the pond and spotted her best friend, Finn, sitting on a bench.  Rey stopped and frowned.

 

Finn was wearing a suit, his tie pulled loose and the top button of his shirt undone.  He was leaning forward with his elbows on his legs.  He did not look like a guy who was ready to enjoy his Saturday; he looked like a man about to go face a firing squad.

 

She jogged over.  “This was supposed to be a _fun_ day.”

 

“Rey,” he said, relief clear in his voice.  “Yeah, sorry.  Had to go in for a little bit.”

 

“Today?”

 

Finn sighed.  “I know.”  He pulled on his tie and jerked it off.  He stuffed it into his pocket.  “Phasma needed me to go over some of Slip’s reports and…”  He shook his head.  “But I’m here now.”  He looked up at her.

 

Rey sat on the bench next to him.  “Quit.”

 

“What?”

 

“Quit.”  She turned to face him.  “Look, I know that that is crappy advice in this economy, but this job is killing you.”

 

“Rey, it’s not that—”

 

“Oh no, Finn, it is _that bad_.  Since you’ve been at First Order, you’ve lost weight.  You don’t sleep.  We’re roommates and I have to schedule meetings with you just to see you!”

 

Finn tilted his head back.  “It’s not that easy, Rey.”

 

“I’ll cover your rent,” she said.

 

“You can’t afford that.”

 

“I’ll take out a loan!”

 

He laughed.  “Thanks, peanut, but…  I can’t quit.  Not yet.”

 

“Yet?”  Rey’s eyes held a spark of hope.

 

“Yes, _yet_.  I promise, the moment I can quit, I will.”

 

Rey’s forehead bunched.  “The moment you _can_ quit?”

 

Finn pushed off the bench.  “It’s a long story.  Besides, I was promised ice cream.”  He started looking around.  “There is ice cream, right?”

 

“Fine,” Rey huffed, getting up.  “Come on.  Let’s get you some ice cream.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The pavilion next to the pond had just about the best ice cream in town, in Rey’s humble opinion, and Rey knew Finn’s order by heart.  “One cup with Cherries Jubilee and one waffle cone with Rocky Road.”  She slid over the money and waited.

 

She watched Finn, who was standing a few yards away, scrolling through his phone.  “You better not be working,” she called out.

 

Finn looked up, shook his head, and shoved his phone into his pocket.  He then held up both hands and shook them.  “See?  No work!”

 

“Good,” she called back.

 

The order was up, so she grabbed their ice creams, walked over and handed Finn his waffle cone.  He closed his eyes and moaned as he licked a stripe of it.  “I needed this,” he said.  “You have no idea how much I needed this.”

 

Rey laughed, stabbing her spoon into her ice cream.  She nodded at a bench across the way.  “Come on!  Before someone steals it from us.”  She jogged over, but Finn was having trouble keeping up because his ice cream was melting.  He was trying to walk and lick the drips off his hand at the same time.

 

Finn’s eyes were on his Rocky Road, which meant he didn’t see the guy with black curly hair directly in his path until a second before they collided.

  
“Omph,” the guy said as he fell backwards into Finn.

 

Finn watched as his beloved Rocky Road tumbled out of his hand and onto the grass.  “Noooooo!”  He followed it down.  He let his head fall back into the lawn.  “The one thing I was looking forward to today.”  _No offense, Rey_.

 

“Oh man, sorry, buddy,” the guy said, inadvertently elbowing Finn in the stomach before rolling over and pushing himself up.  “I totally didn’t see you.”  He smiled down at Finn and offered him a hand.

 

For a second, Finn forgot about the Rocky Road, forgot about his job, forgot about everything, as he stared up into the prettiest brown eyes he’d ever seen.  The man staring down at him was breathtaking. 

 

Rey’s voice tore him from his thoughts.  “Finn!  Are you okay?”

 

And that’s when everything came rushing back.  Finn pushed the guy’s hand away and shoved himself up.  He started brushing himself off.  “Fine,” he growled out.

 

The guy looked a bit confused.  “Look, buddy, at least let me buy you another ice cream,” he said.  “It was totally my fault.”  He held up a Frisbee and wore a guilty look on his face.

 

“No, thank you,” Finn said.  He started stomping towards Rey’s bench.

 

“Are you sure,” the guy called after him.

 

Rey shared a confused look with the stranger before shrugging and running after Finn.  “Finn,” she yelled.  “Wait up!”  When she got to the bench, she said, “What is wrong with you?  That guy was being nice.”

 

Finn sank onto the bench and put his head in his hands.  “I know,” he said.  “I just…”  He sighed.  “It’s been a long day.”

 

Rey sat down next to him and a cup of Cherries Jubilee slowly came into his view.  She shook the cup.  “Want some?”

 

He shook his head and then smiled, leaning back.  “No, finish your ice cream.”

 

Rey nodded over to where the Frisbee guy was playing with some of his friends.  “He’s cute.”

 

“He’s gorgeous,” Finn said.  “But…”

 

“But what?  I’m sure if you went over there and explained that you have the _worst job ever_ , he’d still be willing to buy you an ice cream.”  She started wagging her eyebrows.  “Maybe more?”

 

Finn sighed, watching Frisbee guy make a brilliant diving catch.  “No.”  He leaned back onto the bench.  “Besides, I’m supposed to be spending the day with you.”

 

Rey elbowed him in the stomach.  “Chicken.”

 

Finn sighed.  _You have no idea_.

 

 


	2. In which Finn is having an even worse day

 

 

First Order was a firm that specialized in aerospace products, and Finn had started working in their civil space division straight out of college.  He’d initially been hired to oversee a team designing new weather satellites for NOAA, but he’d soon caught the eye of his superiors and had been reassigned to upper management at corporate. 

 

That’s when his problems had started.

 

First Order had a squeaky clean public image—that was one of the reasons Finn wanted to work for them—and part of that image was based on the fact that none of their military or government contracts were for weapons research.  Their goods and services were solely for exploration and scientific experimentation.

 

But, Finn had quickly learned that that was a front. 

 

One night, he’d been working late and he’d overheard a conversation between his immediate superior, Ms. Phasma, and her boss, Mr. Hux.  It had bothered him, but he’d shrugged it off as his own overactive imagination.

 

Then, a few weeks later, some paperwork had been mixed up and Finn ended up with a memo intended for Phasma—one that clearly spelled out that First Order not only designed weapons systems, but they were selling them to some rather shady characters.

 

A few days later, his curiosity had gotten the better of him; he’d gone snooping and discovered all sorts of bone-chilling information: bio-chemical weapons testing, arms deals with terrorist organizations, contract killings.

 

Finn knew he had to get out of First Order and get out fast.

 

Yet, he also knew if he didn’t blow the whistle on First Order, no one else would, so he reached out to one of his old college professors, Luke Skywalker, to see what he could do and was shocked when the man confessed that he had some contacts at the DEA and AFT who would be interested in Finn’s story.

 

Two days later, Finn met up with his old professor and the government agents and gave them everything he had.  It felt wonderful to unload all of that information.

 

Until they asked Finn to stay at his job for a few more weeks as their inside man.

 

It turned out they had been building a case against First Order—and its CEO, Kylo Ren—for months, but they didn’t have a smoking gun yet.  Everything they had was tied to either Phasma or Hux.  They were hoping if Finn hung around just a bit longer, they might finally have what they needed to bring down Ren as well.

 

Finn reluctantly agreed.

 

However, a few weeks turned into a few months, and after three months of being an inside man, Finn wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. 

 

As it was, he was having weekly anxiety attacks.

 

He was sure that Phasma and Hux were on to him, and every day he felt like more and more First Order eyes were watching.

 

That was why, on this particular Monday morning, as Finn walked into the First Order’s corporate headquarters, he was nervous. 

 

Well, extra nervous.

 

There was supposed to be a meeting between First Order and a delegation from Resistance Tech, who were trying to get a contract to supply technology for First Order satellites.  It was strange—Resistance Tech was headed by Leia Organa, who had a strong reputation of opposing the military applications of the technology designed by her firm.  Finn couldn’t figure out why she’d want to partner with First Order, even if she didn’t know about the skeletons in the closet.

 

But to ratchet up Finn’s anxiety, he’d been invited to the meeting between Organa and First Order’s top brass.

 

He was certain this was a test of some kind.

 

As Finn entered the building, he saw that security had been doubled.  _I can do this_ , he told himself as he crossed the lobby and flashed his badge at one of the guards.  _No reason to feel guilty.  They don’t know a thing about me._   He went through the metal detectors and took the elevator to the top floor where Ms. Phasma was waiting for him.

 

“Finn,” she said.  “Good.  You’ll be with me today.  Just keep your eyes and ears open.  You and I are simply here to observe.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, following at her heels.

 

Thirty minutes later, a small woman with a commanding presence entered the conference room with several people in tow.  Finn and Phasma were standing at the far end of the room as the woman and some of her people started to find chairs.  “It figures he isn’t here yet,” she said to no one in particular.

 

Hux came in, not even bothering to fake a smile.  “Ms. Organa, how nice to see you.”

 

She raised an eyebrow as she shook his hand.  “Let me guess, Ren is running late?”

 

“He’ll only be a few minutes,” Hux offered.  “Can I have someone get you something in the meantime?  Coffee?  Water?”

 

“No, I’m good.”  She nodded to a group of people standing near the door, and Finn’s breath caught.  _Frisbee guy._  

 

“Do you have somewhere where my drivers can wait?”

 

Hux turned and looked at the two men and one woman with a sneer.  Finn smiled, waiting for Hux to say something that would derail the negotiations before they even got started.  Instead, Hux snapped his fingers.  “Mitaka!”  A young man came running up.  “Show these _people_ to the waiting room on fourteen.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Finn watched the young man lead the drivers out and wondered why Ms. Organa didn’t have them stay with the cars.  _And why do they all carry themselves so stiffly?_   Before he could think about it too long, Hux turned to Phasma.  “Ms. Phasma, do you have the quarterly reports I asked for?”

 

“They’re in my office,” she said.

 

“Well, they won’t do us much good there, will they?”

 

“No, sir.”  She made to move for the door.

 

“No,” Hux nodded to Finn.  “He can get them.”

 

Phasma nodded.  “Blue folder on my desk,” she hissed as Finn started for the door.

 

“And hurry,” Hux barked.

 

Finn jogged to the elevators and pressed the button for eleven where he and Phasma worked. 

 

He swallowed as he quickly maneuvered through the maze of cubicles to her office.  _Just a few more days_ , he told himself.  _Just a few more days and this will all be over_.

 

A familiar feeling of nausea washed over him.  _I can do this._

 

He grabbed the blue folder and was about to leave when he heard a voice just outside her office.  “Yes,” it said.  “I know!”

 

Finn panicked as he realized that the person was going to come in.  He quickly ducked under Phasma’s desk.

 

He heard the door slam and then the all-too-familiar voice of Kylo Ren was whisper-yelling into his phone.  “Of course, it won’t happen here!”  He let out an annoyed huff.  “She’s just doing this to try to startle us.  She doesn’t know anything.  If she knew something, she’d have already gone to my uncle.”

 

Finn clutched the folder to his chest, praying that Ren didn’t decide to come behind the desk.

 

“No, sir.”  Ren sighed.  “Yes…  No.  We won’t do it today.  In fact, we’re going to wait until the weekend.  There will be an accident at her lake house…Yes…Yes, I know…No, sir…By this time next week, Leia Organa will be dead.  I promise you.”

 

Finn’s heart stopped.  _What?_

 

As bad as all the other evidence he’d gathered was, this was another level of awful.

 

_Did I just hear my boss threaten to murder his rival?_

 

“Of course, sir.  I’ll talk to you later tonight.”  Ren hung up the phone and stomped out of the room.

 

Finn waited a minute before slowly creeping out from behind the desk.  “Kriffing hell.”

 

He looked down at the blue folder clutched in his hand.  “Crap,” he said, scrambling up and running from the office to the elevator.

 

As he came back into the meeting room, he was relieved that Ren hadn’t come in yet.  He handed the folder to Phasma, who said, “That took long enough.”

 

“Sorry, ma’am.”  Finn bit his lip.  “Um, ma’am, do you mind if I go…”

 

She looked confused.

 

“To the restroom, ma’am.”

 

Phasma rolled her eyes.  “Go, but be quick this time.”

 

Finn nearly ran from the office. 

 

He didn’t want to risk running into Ren or Hux, so he went down a floor to fourteen, walking past the waiting room— _hey, I thought the drivers were supposed to be in here?_ —and slipping into one of the men’s rooms there.  Once he’d checked that all the stalls were empty, he pulled out his phone and frantically dialed Luke’s number.

 

“Finn?”

 

“Luke.”

 

“You shouldn’t be calling me from your cell, Finn.”

 

“Luke, listen.  I just overheard Kylo Ren planning to murder Leia Organa.”

 

“What?”

 

“Kylo Ren is going to murder Leia Organa.  The head of Resistance Tech?”

 

“Today?”

 

“No.  Sometime this weekend at her lake house.”

 

Finn could hear Luke scrambling and typing something.  “Okay, Finn.  Does he know you know?”

 

“No,” Finn said, his breathing picking up.  “He didn’t know I was in the room.”

 

Luke breathed out heavily and muttered something under his breath.  He then remembered Finn.  “Okay, I’m going to need you to stay at work as normal, then.”

 

“You can’t be serious!”

 

“Finn, if you bolt, they might suspect something.”

 

“Luke, these people are killers.  I’ve already been here too long.”

 

“Just a few more days.”

 

“That’s what you said three months ago, Luke!”

 

“Finn,” Luke said, in as soothing a tone as he could manage.  “I’m sorry.  But you won’t be safe if you leave now.  Just ride it out a few more days and then we’ll take over.  Now, I’ve got to go.”

 

“Okay,” Finn said, weakly.  He shoved his phone into his pocket and leaned against the sink.  “Kriffing hell.”

 

He felt like he was going to suffocate.  He pulled his phone back out and wrote a quick email to Phasma:  Feeling ill.  Don’t want to disrupt the meeting.

 

_Surely she won’t come in here looking for me.  Right?_

_Right?_

 

_Kriff, she just might._   He closed his eyes.  _Where to go?  What to do?_

_I need air._

_The balcony._

 

**# # # #**

 

The fourteenth floor had a little open-air area that the First Order employees lovingly referred to as “the balcony.”  In truth, it was mostly a place to sneak away for a quick cigarette from time to time, but Finn figured this early in the day, it would be deserted.

 

He burst out the doors into the space, dragging in heavy breaths and admonishing himself to _keep it together_.  As soon as he could breathe in one deep breath, he bent over, hands on his knees, and let his eyes close.  He sucked in another breath, then another, and only on the third breath did he realize that he wasn’t alone.    
  
Finn’s eyes flew open as he straightened up.  Across the way, mouth open, phone in one hand and lit cigarette in the other, was _Frisbee guy_. 

 

_Of course_ , Finn thought.  _It had to be him, didn’t it?_   Finn’s whole body tensed and he shifted his weight to spin and go back inside when he heard a tentative, “Buddy?”  Finn looked at the guy, who was clearly concerned.  “You okay?”

 

“Fine,” Finn bit out.  He’d been pretending for three months, he could keep it up a bit longer.  “Fine,” he repeated, more for himself than for _Frisbee guy_. 

 

“Ummmmmmm,” the guy started, moving forward.  “You don’t look—”

 

Finn started to snap at the guy _to_ _just mind his own damn business_ when his breath caught and he felt himself starting to hyperventilate.  _No.  Not now!_

 

The guy dropped his cigarette, quickly stomping it out and running over.  “Buddy, I need you to focus on my voice, okay?”  Finn felt hands on his shoulders.  “I want you to breathe with me.  Innnnnnn and Oooooout… Innnnnnn and Oooooout…”

 

As much as Finn wanted to jerk out of this guy’s grasp, his voice was nice.  Finn closed his eyes and let it soothe him.  After a minute or so, he was able to get a real breath.  He sucked in one and then another before opening his eyes, nodding and pushing away from the guy. 

 

He took in another deep breath.  “I’m good.”

 

He looked up.  The guy was staring at him with wide eyes.  _Damn_ , Finn thought. _A guy could get lost in those_ …  Then, Finn remembered who this was and where they were.

 

“Buddy,” the guy started. 

 

Finn’s shook his head and backed further away.  “I’m fine.”

 

The guys snorted. 

 

“Look,” Finn said, the anger clear in his voice, “I don’t know who you—”

 

“Just trying to help, buddy.”

 

“Stop calling me buddy!”  Finn felt his breathing speed back up.

 

The guy sighed and stepped closer.  “I’m not trying to piss you off, but it seems to me that there’s more than just me upsetting you.”

 

“I’m not—”

 

“You’re upset,” the guy said.  “And if you want me to go, just say the word and I’m gone.”

 

“Good,” Finn snapped.

 

The guy shrugged and started for the door.

 

Finn felt his anxiety ratchet up again.  He reached out, grabbing the guy’s arm as he passed.

 

The guy looked at him and said, “Okay, that’s it.  I’m not supposed to get directly involved here but…”  He looked around, seeming to check that they were alone and then turned, facing Finn.  “I want you to breathe in for four, hold for four, and breathe out for four, okay?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“Show me,” the guy said.

 

Finn closed his eyes, focused on his breathing.  After he’d gone through the cycle twice, he opened his eyes and the guy grabbed his cell.  He locked his eyes on Finn’s the entire time.  “Hey, Snap, this is Poe.  Ummmm, I have a situation here.  You guys getting what you need?  Ummmm-hmmmm.  You think the General would notice if I took Black One?”  Finn watched the guy nod and make non-committal noises for a moment.  Then, he hissed into the cell, “I know that isn’t the plan, but _things change_ , Snap.”  There was sound from the other end and then the guy’s eyes lit up as he burst into a blinding smile.  “Thanks, buddy!  I owe you one.”

 

He pushed a button and slipped the phone into his pocket.  “Okay, we’re good to go.”

 

“Go?”

 

“Yeah, this is a rescue.”

 

“A rescue?”  Finn was pretty sure they were having two different conversations.

 

The guy laughed.  “You need a driver.”  He produced a set of keys from his pocket.  “And I just happen to be one.”  He threw them in the air and caught them. 

 

“I need a driver?”

 

The guy laughed even harder and grabbed Finn’s arm.  “Come on.”  He tugged and Finn followed. 

 

 

 


	3. In which Finn is kidnapped by a handsome stranger (well, "kidnapped" is a strong word...)

 

 

Before Finn knew it, he and the guy were leaving the building, crossing the parking lot, and getting into a beautiful Black Mustang.  As they pulled away, the guy threw Finn a charming smile.  “I’m Poe, by the way.  Poe Dameron.”

 

“Finn,” Finn said, still feeling like he needed to catch up.

 

“Just Finn? Is it a one-name thing, like Cher?”

 

Finn stared out the window as the city flew by.  He felt like he was in a dream.  “John Finnigan.  Everyone calls me Finn.”

 

“Good to meet you, Finn.”

 

“Good to meet you too, Poe.”

 

“Okay, Finn, while I can take you anywhere, it strikes me that it might do you good to get out of town for a little bit, take a mini-vacation?”

 

Reality finally caught back up with Finn.  “Wait.  No!  I can’t take a vacation.  I have work to do.”  Finn turned, watching the First Order corporate building get smaller and smaller behind them.

 

“Buddy, you just had an anxiety attack up there.  Work can wait.”

 

“Says the driver,” Finn said, almost instantly regretting it.

 

Poe opened his mouth and then closed it.  He seemed to be weighing his next words very carefully.  Finally, he said, “Look, I can take you back to First Order, but I’m gonna be honest with you, you need to get away from that place and relax.  Whether that’s at home or in a park or just…I don’t know, at the gym, it doesn’t matter.  But you need to decompress.”

 

Finn knew he was right.  He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes.  “I know.”

 

“So, where you wanna go?”

 

Finn sighed.  “I don’t know.”  He opened his eyes and stared at Poe.  “I just…”

 

“Want me to decide for you?”

 

Finn nodded, closing his eyes.  “Just not the gym.  It’s too loud there.”

 

“Whatever you say, boss.”  Poe turned the wheel and headed out of town.

 

**# # # #**

 

At some point, Finn must’ve fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, he didn’t recognize anything.  He licked his lips and sat up, staring at the farmland on one side and the trees on the other.  “Where are we?”

 

“Have a good nap?”

 

Finn nodded and stretched his neck.  “Where are we?”

 

“Old Highway One.  When I was a kid, my mama used to take me to a lake out here.”

 

Finn kept nodding.  He’d never heard of Old Highway One.  They might as well have been on Mars.  “A lake?”

 

“Yeah, crystal clear and blue and…  I figured it might be nice to go put our feet in the water for a little bit, listen to the birds, that sort of thing.”

 

Finn had to admit that sounded nice.  He smiled, staring out the window.  “How far away are we?”

 

Poe chuckled.  “You’ve been asleep for about an hour.”

 

“An hour,” Finn said.  “You’re not serious?”

 

“Buddy, you leaned over and started snoring before I was ten blocks away from First Order.”

 

“Crap,” Finn said.  “I am so gonna lose my job over this.”  He dug out his phone.

 

“Would that be such a bad thing,” Poe asked.

 

Finn shot him a look.  “It is if I want to keep paying rent.”  _Or not have these people kill me._   He frowned, looking at his phone.  “No bars.”  He turned to Poe.  “You got anything.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Reception’s a joke out here.  It’s one of the reasons I like to come out this far, makes me put away my phone.”

 

Finn huffed.  “That’s great for you, but I just walked out on my job _.”  And possibly made myself a target._

 

“And I’m sure if you tell them it was a medical emergency, they’ll understand.”

 

“Yeah, right.  You’ve never met Phasma.”  Finn leaned his head against the window.  _But maybe this is a good thing?  Luke can’t be pissed if I get fired, can he?_

_There’s no way Kylo Ren knew I was there._

_This is all going to be fine._

_Right?_

 

“What do you do at First Order anyway?”

 

“Huh,” Finn said, drug out of his thoughts.

 

“First Order?  What do you do there?”

 

Finn shrugged, “I was supposed to be a low-level project leader in the weather satellite division, but Phasma and Hux thought I seemed more like upper management material so they moved me over to corporate.”  Finn sighed.  “It’s not like that was a bad thing, but…”  He shook his head.  “I thought it would be different.”  _Oh boy, did I._   “I don’t know.  If I’m going to have a corporate-type job, I’d really rather it meant something.”  He looked at Poe.  “You know?”

 

Poe smiled—it was different from his usual one, softer somehow, like Poe really did understand.  “Yeah, I get it.  If you’ve got to wear a suit, might as well help people while you do it.”

 

“Exactly,” Finn said.  “Not like this,” he muttered, thinking over the last three months.

 

“Well, then, maybe this is exactly what you need—a day to clear your head and figure out your next move.”

 

Finn smiled _.  Maybe it is._

 

They drove on in silence for another ten minutes before the car made a weird sound.

 

“Kriff,” Poe whispered.

 

The car shuddered.

 

“Oh no,” Poe said, panic evident in his voice.  “Oh no, no, no, no, no.”  The car shuddered again and then the engine died.  “No,” Poe said, letting the car coast to the side of the road.  “Kriff!”

 

As the car finally eased to a stop, Poe leaned his head forward onto the steering wheel.  “Come on, baby, why do you have to do this now?”

 

“Uh,” Finn started.

 

“It’s nothing,” Poe said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.  “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

 

Finn followed him out.

 

Poe lifted the hood of the car and looked inside.  “KRIFF,” he yelled.  “No!”  He stomped away from the car in a little circle.  “No!”

 

“Poe?”

 

“She’s dead,” Poe said.  “Stupid kriffing maintenance!  I told you I thought I heard something but would you listen to me?  Nooooooooo!”

 

“Poe?”

 

Poe took a deep breath and turned to Finn with a fake smile.  “So, that happened.”

 

“What exactly happened, Poe?”

 

“The car died.”

 

“And what exactly does that mean for us?”

 

“Well,” Poe said, slamming the hood shut and shaking his head.  “That means that,” he stopped and pulled out his phone, “still no bars, so that means we’re walking, I guess.”

 

“Walking?”

 

“Yeah, I think I saw a house a few miles back.  We can walk and—”

 

And that’s when something inside Finn snapped.  “No,” Finn said. “No more listening to you!  Listening to you is why I’m out here in the middle of nowhere and kriff!  I’ve probably lost my job!  And what if he did see me, Poe?  What then?”

 

Poe looked utterly confused.

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I’m going to stay here with the car.  Someone else will be by and—”

 

“How many other cars have you seen since you woke up, Finn?”

 

Finn opened his mouth to answer and stopped.  _CRAP!_

 

Poe smiled.  “Exactly.”

 

Finn grit his teeth. 

 

“So,” Poe said, “we walk back to the house?”

 

“How about you walk back to the house and I stay here,” Finn said. _Why in the hell did I think it would be a good idea to get into a car with you?  You were supposed to take me home or to the park, not to the middle of nowhere so that your car could die!_

_Oh man, this is so kriffing bad._

 

Poe frowned and looked around.  “Buddy, are you sure?  I mean,” he gestured around, “you’d be all by yourself.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  _That’s kind of the point._

 

“And,” Poe pointed up to the darkening sky, which Finn hadn’t noticed until this very minute. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” Finn said.  _Wet, but fine._

 

“Okay,” Poe said.  He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more but then closed it.  “Okay,” he repeated.  He opened the back door, pulled out a leather jacket and slung it over his arm.  He threw the keys at Finn.  “If you get a ride, lock her up, okay?”  Poe stood there for a second longer before shrugging and starting off.

 

Finn leaned back against the car with a smile on his face.  _Finally!_

 

He turned and watched Poe walking away, and the further that Poe moved, the less victorious Finn felt. 

 

_I’ll be fine out here._

_All alone._

_All alone where they probably filmed Evil Dead._

_All alone while there might be a hit on my head._

He thought he heard something rustle in the trees across the road.

_Kriff!_

 

He looked up at the grey sky and that cinched it.  He groaned as he heard himself call out, “Poe?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Wait up.”  He pushed the button and heard the car lock before he jogged over to Poe, trying not to melt just a bit at Poe’s big, relieved smile.

 

 


	4. In which Finn and Poe get to know each other

 

 

They walked the first quarter mile in silence, not another car in sight.

 

Then, Poe started talking, “Look, buddy, I know that this isn’t how you wanted to spend the day—”

 

“Oh, you’re right about that,” Finn grumbled.

 

“—but the time’ll move faster if we talk.”

 

“Will it?  Will it really?  Because I don’t think it will.  You know what I _do_ think?  I think that my feet are killing me because these aren’t the kind of shoes you want to go hiking in.  I think that I’ve lost my job.  And I think the chances are good I’m not even going to get home in time to watch the first pitch of the Yanks-Sawks game tonight, so maybe we don’t talk for a while, okay?”

 

Poe couldn’t help himself.  “I would’ve never pegged you for a Sawks fan.  That’s awesome!”

 

Finn groaned _.  Of course, he’s a Red Sox fan_.  “I’m a Yankees fan.”

 

Poe made a hurt noise.  “Oh, come on!  You work for First Order and you’re a fan of the evil empire?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Great.  You’re telling me I’m stuck in the middle of nowhere with a Red Sox fan?”

 

“The biggest,” Poe said proudly.

 

Finn rolled his eyes at that.  “It’s not bad enough that I have to live with a Mets fan; I mean, seriously, a Mets fan?  But now, on what is probably the worst day of my life, I have to have a conversation with a Sawks fan?  No!”  Finn shook his head.  “I refuse to talk baseball with uncultured swine.”

 

Poe threw his head back and laughed.  “Just like a Yankees fan.”  He bumped his shoulder into Finn’s.  “Would it help set the mood if I started a _Yankees Suck_ chant?”

 

Finn groaned and started walking faster.

 

**# # # #**

 

A mile later, Finn was sitting on a big rock at the side of the road, carefully taking off his shoes.  “Okay, so let me get this straight,” he said to Poe, “you’re a Sawks fan AND you hate _Sherlock_?”

 

“Doesn’t everyone at this point?”

 

Finn stood up and tested the road in his bare feet.

 

“You sure, buddy?”

 

Finn shrugged and started forward.  “Better than those shoes,” he said, picking them up and starting forward.

 

Poe asked, “So you’re telling me you’re a fan of _Sherlock_?”

 

“Well, up until this last season, yeah.”

 

“Even when there’s _Elementary_?”

 

Finn made a pained noise.  “ _Elementary_ , really?”

 

“What, Lucy Liu is amazing!”

 

“Okay, fine, I’ll give you that, but don’t you think that the show is a bit…”  Finn shrugged and started moving his hands.

 

Poe laughed.  “Into jazz hands?”

 

Finn couldn’t help his chuckle.  “I don’t know.  It just doesn’t seem as smart as _Sherlock_.”

 

“Oh buddy, you are so missing out…”

 

**# # # #**

 

“No, no, no,” Finn said.  “The point of the book wasn’t to…”  He stopped, put his hands on his hips and looked Poe square in the eye.  “It wasn’t meant to be straightforward!”

 

Poe finally let himself smile.  “I know, buddy.”  He started chuckling.  “I just wanted to see how far I could push you.”

 

“Uragh,” Finn said, playfully shoving Poe.  “You are such a child!”

 

Poe laughed as he stumbled back.  “True.  Very true.”

 

“I meet the only other person who has actually read _The Blue Fox_ and…”  He shakes his head.  “So, what did you really think of it?”

 

“Are you kidding?  I loved it!”

 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!”  Finn’s smile was blinding and Poe tripped over his own feet looking at it.  Finn reached out to steady him.  “You okay, buddy?”  _You adorable klutz._

 

Poe nearly tripped again at the endearment.  “Yeah.”  His eyes locked on Finn’s and Finn was overcome with the desire to reach over and run his hand across Poe’s cheek.

 

A rumble of thunder ripped both of them from their thoughts.

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.

 

Finn smiled as he noticed lights up ahead.  “But that’s the house, right?”

 

Poe nodded.  “Thank the maker!”

 

At that moment, a torrent of rain unleashed on them.  Poe grabbed his jacket and pulled it over his head.  “Finn,” he called out.  He jerked his head over. 

 

Finn got under the jacket with him.  They stood facing each other, so close that their noses practically touched.  Finn studied the other man—his eyes were bright and he was biting his lip.  _Damn_ , Finn thought.  _That is so not fair._  

 

The air was thick, and with the downpour and the way they were both shoved under the jacket, it should’ve been uncomfortable, but all Finn could think about was how much he wanted to lean in and help Poe worry that lip.

 

A deep rumble of thunder startled him.  “Ummmm, I’m not sure this is really practical, Poe.  Especially if we want to move quickly.”

 

“Quickly,” Poe asked.  He sounded like he was in a daze.

 

Finn nearly got lost in his eyes again, but another flash of lightning reminded him of where they were.  “Yeah,” he nodded towards the farmhouse.  “Quickly.”

 

Poe seemed to snap out of the spell.  “Oh yeah.  You’re right,” Poe said, handing the jacket over.

 

“No, Poe.  It’s your jacket.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re the one who is out here barefooted.”  He started jogging away.  “I’ll be fine.”

 

Finn stared at Poe, his beautiful curls now dripping across his forehead, a silly smile still plastered on his face.  _I am so kriffed_ , he thought as he jogged to catch up.

 

**# # # #**

 

There were lights on in the house; Poe was hoping that meant that someone was home.  “Hello,” he called out, pounding on the front door.  “Hello!”

 

Finn ran up the stairs to join him on the porch.  “Any luck?”  He shook off the jacket as best he could.

 

“Not yet—”

 

The door opened to reveal a small woman with wide green eyes and a tall woman with short silvery hair.  “And what do we have here,” the tall one said.

 

“Hello,” Poe said.  “Our car broke down a few miles back and we were hoping we could use your phone?”

 

The short one shook her head, pushing open the screen door and motioning them inside.  “No land line and the cell reception is terrible out here.”

 

“Internet,” Finn asked.

 

“Out.  We’ve got a call in,” the taller one said, “but I don’t expect they’ll be coming out tonight.”

 

“Great,” Finn muttered.  “Now what?”

 

“Now,” said the shorter one.  “You two come in and change out of those wet clothes.  You have something to eat.  You can stay here tonight and then in the morning, we can drive you back to town.”

 

“What about tonight,” Finn asked.

 

“No,” the short one said.  “Storm is too big for that.”

 

A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder served to underscore her statement.

 

“Don’t worry,” said the tall one.  “We don’t bite.”

 

 


	5. In which Finn and Poe meet Maz and Ackmena

 

 

The tall one introduced herself as Ackmena and she took Poe and ushered him to the guest bathroom while the shorter one, Maz, tsked over Finn and his bare feet.  “Are you trying to catch a cold?”

 

“They were pinching my feet,” Finn said, holding up his shoes.

 

She shook her head and threw a towel at him.  “You’ll take a shower after your boyfriend and then we’ll give you some dinner and we’ll all go to sleep.”

 

“Oh, he isn’t…”

 

Ackmena called out, “Do we have anything that’s going to fit these two?”

 

“Don’t we have some old clothes from when Chewie used to stay over?”  Maz got up and wandered off.

 

Finn ran the towel through his hair and leaned back in his chair.  Another flash of lightning lit up the windows and the lights in the house flickered.  “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

 

**# # # #**

 

After they’d both showered and had some truly delicious stew, Maz and Ackmena had packed Finn and Poe off to the guest bedroom at the back of the house.  Finn was amused at the little pink robe they had Poe in and tried not to sneak too many glances at it.  It was hard, though, seeing as it didn’t quite reach Poe’s knees.

 

Finn caught a glance of himself in the mirror and couldn’t help smiling.  They’d put him in an oversized grey robe, meant for someone about seven feet tall, he figured.  _I look like a freaking kid playing dress up_.

 

“Your clothes will be dry in the morning,” Ackmena said, as she shut the door.

 

There was another rumble of thunder and the lights flickered out.

 

Poe sat down in a chair next to a window and laughed.  “This day just keeps getting better, doesn’t it?”

 

Finn nodded and walked to the window, peering out at the storm.  “I’m just glad we’re not out in this.”

 

There was a knock on the door.  Maz came in with a candle and an extra book of matches.  “Lights are out.  Probably for the rest of the night.”  She put the candle on the bedside table.  “There’s water in the kitchen.  Ackmena and I are going to sleep now.  We get up early,” she said, “so we’ll probably knock on your door around six or seven.  That gives you plenty of warning to be decent, okay?”

 

Finn opened his mouth to try to correct her, but she gave him a wink and he froze.

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, finally finding his voice, “thanks.”

 

Maz smiled and left.

 

Finn turned back to survey the room.  It was cute.  A little dresser and vanity.  A few oversized stuffed chairs and a little table.

 

And one bed.

 

“So,” he started.  “How are we gonna do this?”

 

Poe stood up with a long sigh and walked to the bed, pushing into it and then nodding.  “Doesn’t feel too lumpy.”

 

Finn crossed his arms and shot Poe a look.

 

“What?  They obviously think we’re together.  Do you really want to go out there and tell those adorable old ladies the truth?”

 

Finn wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn’t.  “Okay, fine.  But how are we gonna do this?”

 

“It’s just a bed, Finn.”

 

“Yeah, _one_ bed.  For _two_ of us.”

 

“Are you worried that I’m a restless sleeper or something?”

 

“No,” Finn said, getting more and more flustered.  “But shouldn’t one of us…”  He looked around the room.  “I don’t know?  Sleep on the floor?”

 

“You volunteering?”

 

“No,” Finn said.

 

“Well, neither am I,” Poe said.  He fell back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh.  “Not bad.”

 

“Really, Poe?”

 

“What?  Just get in bed and go to sleep already.”

 

“But…”  Finn didn’t know why he was protesting this so vehemently.  He’d shared a bed with Rey dozens of times.  It didn’t mean anything.

 

_Not with her, anyway._

 

Poe huffed and got out of the bed, stomping over to Finn.  “Just get in the bed, Finn.”

 

Finn crossed his arms in front of him, suddenly determined to be stubborn.  “No.”

 

“What?”

 

“All day long, you’ve been ordering me around and all day long, your stupid ideas have gotten me into trouble, so no thank you.”

 

“So, what?  You’re just gonna stand here all night?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“You can’t be serious!”

 

“Actually, I’m dead serious.”

 

Poe shook his head and threw his hands into the air.  “You’re impossible, you know that?”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Look who’s talking.”

 

Poe growled and got right up into Finn’s face.  “What is your problem with me?  From day one, you’ve been a colossal jerk and—”

 

“Me?  A jerk?  No, I’m pretty sure you’re the jerk.”

 

“Oh yeah, because offering to buy you ice cream or get you out of a bad situation—”

 

“Ice cream that _you_ ruined, let’s not forget,” Finn said, poking his finger into Poe’s chest, “and I was handling that situation just fine until you decided to kidnap me—”

 

“I didn’t kidnap you.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes, really!”

 

“Well, I sure as hell don’t remember agreeing to go traipsing off to the middle of freaking nowhere.  No cell reception!  No cars!  What in the hell is this place?”

 

“Oh well, I’m so sorry it doesn’t come up to his majesty’s standards!”  Poe pulled at his own hair before throwing his hands in the air.  “Gah!  Why do you have to be so kriffing difficult?”

 

“How am I difficult?”

 

“I’m just trying to get you into bed!”

 

“Yeah, well, try another tack, because the one you’re trying—”

 

Poe reached over and pulled Finn into a blistering kiss.

 

Finn immediately pushed Poe away.  “What the hell?”  His heart was thundering in his chest.  _Oh no._   He licked his lips, the taste of Poe lingering there.  _Oh kriffing hell, no._

 

Poe’s eyes went wide.  “Oh kriff!  I’m sorry, Finn.  I didn’t mean—”

 

Finn had never wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted Poe Dameron in that moment.  He grabbed Poe’s shoulders and drug him forward, kissing him within an inch of his life.

 

Suddenly, they were both grabbing and trying to pull the other closer.  The room filled with the sounds of wet, sloppy kisses and delighted little moans as they maneuvered closer and closer to the bed.

 

As Finn moved his mouth down to suck a bruise on Poe’s neck, Poe moaned out, “Kriff, Finn, what in the hell are you doing to me?”

 

Finn smiled as he kissed his way to Poe’s collarbone.  He flicked his eyes up to Poe’s.  His voice was low and husky as he said, “What would you like me to do?”

 

Poe’s eyes fluttered shut as the two of them tumbled onto the small bed.

 

 


	6. In which Finn discovers the truth

 

 

Finn awoke feeling better than he had in months. 

 

He was warm and happy and well rested and…

 

_On top of someone._

 

The previous night slowly came back to him.

 

 _Oh kriffing hell.  What in the world did I…_   He opened his eyes and raised his head just slightly to see Poe Dameron, still asleep—a smile on his face and one curl artfully dangling on his forehead—under him.  _Yep.  That’s what I did_.

 

A part of Finn wanted to panic.  He wasn’t the type to jump into bed with a guy he hardly knew.  He’d spent his life aiming for organized and well-thought-out, and this, this was the complete opposite of that.

 

_But…_

 

Finn raised his head and studied Poe again.  He smiled. 

 

Sure, yesterday, Poe had been pushing every single one of his buttons, and on more than one occasion he’d wanted to shove the guy off a cliff.  But Poe also made him laugh, and the conversation had been stimulating and easy.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had that much fun talking with someone.

 

 _The sex wasn’t bad either_ , Finn thought, a smile dancing across his lips.

 

“You’re staring,” Poe’s sleepy voice said.

 

“I am,” Finn said.

 

Poe blinked open his eyes and met Finn’s.  “Good morning,” he said.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Sleep well?”

 

“Yeah.  You?”

 

“Like a baby,” Poe said.  He turned his head to look out the window.  “Rain stopped.”

 

Finn looked over.  “I guess it did.”

 

Poe smiled—a sleepy little contented thing that Finn wanted to bottle up and keep forever.  He stretched.  “I have to say, buddy, all things considered, that might have been the best night of my life last night.”

 

Finn’s smile grew.  “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, studying Finn.  “Stars, you are beautiful in the morning.  How do you do that?”

 

Finn snorted and pushed himself up so he was sitting.  “And you’re gonna tell me that that one curl resting on your forehead is just…?”

 

“Part of my charm,” Poe said, putting his hands behind his head.  “And dumb luck,” he added.  “I usually look like some sort of swamp creature first thing in the morning.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “I seriously doubt that.”  He stretched and yawned.

 

“You’re not leaving are you,” Poe asked.

 

Finn looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.  “Why?”

 

Poe actually blushed, and if Finn wasn’t already gone on him, that clenched it.  “I was hoping we could cuddle?”

 

Finn laughed and moved himself back into Poe’s arms.  “Like this?”

 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Poe purred.  He kissed the top of Finn’s head.  “Best way to wake up.”

 

Finn let his eyes fall shut.  “I agree.”

 

There was a loud noise in the hall and then a voice on the other side of the door.  “You decent,” Ackmena asked, pounding on the door.

 

“Enough,” Poe responded, as Finn pulled the sheet up around them.

 

Maz came in and gave the two of them the once over.  “Sleep well?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Finn answered, trying hard not to blush under her stare.

 

“Good,” she said.  “Breakfast is almost ready and your clothes are dry.”

 

“And I think I’ve got the internet back up and working,” Ackmena said.  “Once you’re dressed, you can come check it out.”  She put a bundle of clothes down on the table.

 

Maz clapped her hands.  “Come on, now!  We don’t have all day!”

 

“We’ll be right there,” Poe said.

 

Maz nodded, “Good.”  She left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

 

Finn started to move when Poe made a distressed sound.

 

“What,” Finn asked.

 

Poe leaned up and kissed his cheek.  “Good morning.”

 

Finn leaned into it, whispering, “Morning.”

 

Poe suddenly got up.  “Okay, come on.  I’m guessing that half of the country is out looking for us.”

 

“Crap,” Finn said.  “Rey.”

 

“Rey,” Poe asked as he walked to the guest bathroom.

 

“My roommate,” Finn said, walking over and checking his clothes.  “And my best friend.  She’s amazing.  We met in college when she kicked my ass.”

 

Poe stuck his head out the bathroom door.  “Huh?”

 

“It was her job.  She’s a martial arts instructor.  She was teaching a few classes here and there to help pay for school back then.  Now, she has a place of her own.”

 

“Cool,” he heard Poe say.

 

“She’s gonna be livid,” Finn said.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain it to her.”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I don’t want her to kill you.”

 

Poe chuckled and Finn heard him turn on the shower.  Poe stuck his head out the door again.  “Care to join me?”

 

“Uhhhhh.”  _What the hell?  Live a little, Finnigan._   “Sure,” Finn said, walking towards the bathroom with a huge grin.

 

**# # # #**

 

Maz pointed to a stack of plates and utensils.  “Set the table.”

 

Finn smiled and winked at Poe.  “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“And you,” she said, pointing to Poe.  “Go see if Ackmena needs help with the computer.”

 

“Will do,” he said, moving down the hall to a large office.  He stood in the door.  “Everything good?”

 

Ackmena leaned back in her chair.  She pointed to the computer in front of her.  “Looks like it’s working again.”  She stood up.  “You want to get online?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said, moving in.  “If you don’t mind?”

 

She chuckled.  “I’ll tell Maz you’ll be a few minutes.”

 

Poe sat down at the computer and quickly opened his email to find nearly twenty new emails from Snap and Jess and “One from Leia,” he mumbled.  He opened up his DM and hoped she’d be around.

 

> **L. Organa:** Poe?  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** Yes. Sorry to disappear. We had car problems and were out of range for the night.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** But you’re safe?  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** Yes. And the guy I sort of kidnapped is good too. John Finnigan.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** Finnigan? He works for First Order?  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** Yes. Well, probably not anymore.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** That may be an issue.  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** Why?  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** Finnigan is Luke’s inside man.  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** What?  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** He’s the one who originally tipped Luke off to the chinks in FO’s armor.  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** OK, but that shouldn’t be an issue now.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** It may be. Did he tell you what he overheard yesterday?  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** No.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** FO may be planning an attempt on my life.  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** WHAT? ARE YOU OKAY?  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** I’m fine, Poe. But we need Finnigan to stay at FO a little longer.  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** Like hell you do.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** If he can find out more about the plan to kill me then we’ll have an extra set of charges to bring against them. Right now, it’s his word against Ben’s.  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** It will put him in danger.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** Luke will make sure that he’s safe.  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** I don’t like it.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** You don’t have to like it. You just have to trust me and Luke.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** Poe?  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** Fine.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** It’s probably a good idea if he also continues to think you’re my driver. You haven’t told him otherwise, have you?  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** No. Not yet.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** Good. Don’t.  We may need to use you again.  I take it you and Finnigan are friendly?  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** You could say that.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** Do you think he’d trust you enough to invite you back to FO?  
>   
>  **P. Dameron:** No. We’re not doing that.  
>   
>  **L. Organa:** Poe, he wouldn’t be in any danger. It would just be a way to get your foot in the door.  
>   
> 

Maz’s voice rang out.  “It’s getting cold.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” Poe yelled.

 

> **P. Dameron:** I’ve got to go. We’ll talk when I’m back in town.

 

He pushed back from the computer with a huff, running his hands through his hair.  “This is seriously kriffed up.”  _I’ve got to tell him the truth_.  He felt a pang of guilt—Leia and Luke had both been very good to him over the years—but he couldn’t do this to Finn…

 

…who was suddenly standing at the door.  “You okay?”

 

Poe startled, standing, and clicking the mouse.  “Yeah.  I just…”  He pointed to the computer.  “Internet is working, so if you need to…”

 

“Oh yeah.  Definitely need to tell Rey I’m alive.”

 

“Mr. Dameron, if you don’t get in here this instant,” Maz yelled.

 

Finn laughed.  “You better go.  She’s small but scary.”

 

Poe laughed and started down the hall.  _I’ll tell him after breakfast._

 

Finn sat down and opened the browser and then realized that Poe had left his DM window up.  He started to close it when he recognized his name.

 

As Finn scrolled through the conversation, he felt all the joy he’d felt earlier in the morning drain away.

 

 _Poe is some sort of plant, and Leia Organa and Luke want him to use me to get even more dirt on First Order?_  Finn leaned back in the chair.  He could feel the anger building in him.

 

_Of course._

_It all makes sense._

 

Finn hit the desk, making the keyboard jump.  _I’m such a kriffing idiot!_

 

He was about to stand up and go tell Poe Dameron off when he remembered Rey.  He opened his email, ignoring the ten messages she’d sent during the night and quickly typed out a quick note to her.

 

                        I’m alive.  I’ll be back in a few hours and explain everything then.

 

                        ~Finn

 

He closed out the browser, and the DM window, and took a deep breath. 

 

_Let’s do this._

 

Poe was grinning when Finn came back into the kitchen.  “Everything settled?”

 

“Yes,” Finn said, sitting down.  He was so livid.  It took all his energy not to start yelling.  He reached for his coffee and took a long drink of it.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Fine.”  Finn looked up, really wanting to give Poe Dameron a piece of his mind but also not wanting to do it in front of these two nice old ladies.

 

Maz and Ackmena shared a look and Ackmena rose.  “Um, if you’re both finished, I should go get the car, I think.”

 

“Thank you,” Finn said.

 

Maz rose.  “Yes, time to get these two young men home.”  She shot a look to Ackmena who mouthed, _I don’t know_.

 

Maz nudged Poe’s shoulder as she walked out of the room, and Poe seemed to understand.  He gave Finn a puzzled look.  “Ummmmm, you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Fine,” Finn said.

 

Poe opened his mouth and then closed it.

 

“Just ready to get home,” Finn added.

 

Poe quickly popped the last of his toast into his mouth and rose.  Maz came back in, handing Poe his leather jacket.  “I don’t know how we can begin to thank you ladies.”

 

Maz shook her head.  “Just pass along the kindness someday.”

 

“Or cash,” Ackmena said from the other room.  “That works well too.”

 

Poe laughed, looking down and frowning a bit as he realized that Finn was still sitting there, a blank expression on his face.  “Uh, you ready, buddy?”

 

“Sure,” Finn said, rising.  He turned to Maz.  “Thank you.”

 

She smiled.  “You’re welcome.”  She took his arm and pushed him towards the front door.  “Take care of yourself.  Ackmena is a terrible driver, so ...”

 

“I’m sure she’s not that bad,” Poe said.

 

Maz shook her head and whispered to Finn, “Take the back seat.  Safer back there.”

 

He wanted to smile but he didn’t have the energy.  Maz shooed them both onto the front porch.  “Be careful you two!”

 

“They’ll be fine,” Ackmena said from the driver’s side.

 

“They’d better be,” Maz said, waving.

 

 


	7. In which Finn is livid

 

 

The car ride was…awkward.  Finn sat in the back seat and refused to talk.  Poe kept trying to start conversations, which no one else picked up on, and Ackmena was truly a terrible driver.  Several times, both Poe and Finn had to shout to keep her out of oncoming traffic.

 

But they eventually reached the city, and both Poe and Finn agreed that it would be best if she dropped them off at a central location.

 

Once she pulled away, Poe turned to Finn.  “Okay, what’s up?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you’ve been stewing the entire ride back.  So, what gives?”

 

“When were you gonna tell me you were a corporate spy, Poe?”

 

“A what?”

 

“A corporate spy.”  Finn crossed his arms in front of him.

 

“I’m not a…”  Poe closed his eyes.  “I left the damn DM up, didn’t I?”

 

“Bingo,” Finn said.

 

“Look, Finn,” Poe started.

 

“No, you look, Poe.  I don’t know exactly what you and Leia and Luke are up to, and how do you two even know Luke?”

 

“He’s Leia’s brother and an old friend of my family,” Poe said quietly.

 

“Of course, he is!  That’s just brilliant!  Luke and his sister and,” he gestured at Poe, “their lapdog—”

 

“Hey!”

 

“—all decide to make my life a living hell for the past three months, and then, as if that’s not enough, they decide to do some undercover crap to use me to get close to my bosses!”  Finn stepped up into Poe’s face.  “You’re real damn lucky Rey isn’t here, you know.”

 

“I didn’t agree to anything like that!”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“I told her _no_.  I am going to continue to tell her _no_.  And this morning was the first time that she told me that you were the mole!”

 

“Right,” Finn said.  “So, all of this?  Offering to help me, getting me out of town, the car?  None of that was part of a plan to get close to me to get into First Order?”

 

“Kriff no, Finn!”

 

“Because it sure as hell seems like that.”

 

“Finn, you have to believe me—”

 

Finn put up his hand.  “Actually, Dameron, I don’t.  I don’t have to believe you, and I don’t have to listen to another word you have to say.  So, thank you for everything, really, and have a good life!”  Finn began storming off.

 

“Finn!  Finn!”  Poe stood there, painfully aware of all the people staring at him, but he didn’t care.  “Finn!”

 

Poe kicked the ground.  “Crap!”  He pulled out his phone, thankful there was still a little battery left.  He punched a number.  “Snap?  Yes, I’m alive.  Yeah…Yeah…Look, shut up for a second!  Get Jess and then schedule a meeting with Leia and Luke for this afternoon.  Do not take no for an answer.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn stormed four blocks before he realized he was going the wrong way.  He then found a bench and sat on it.  “Crap,” he muttered.

 

He pulled out his phone and checked the battery.  “Thank you!”

 

He pressed Rey’s number.  “Hey.”  After about a minute of her continuous haranguing, Finn said, “I’ll explain everything later.  Right now, can you please come and pick me up?  I’m at the corner of Woodward and Third.”

 

Finn leaned back on the bench and worked hard not to cry.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey pulled up twenty minutes later and Finn slumped into the car.  Rey looked him over and said, “Where to?”

 

Finn sighed.  “I just want something greasy.  With cheese and bacon.”

 

Rey nodded and they drove across town in silence.

 

Rey took them to their favorite diner, and only after they’d placed their orders and the waitress had left, did she fix a very solemn stare on her best friend.  “Okay, you need to tell me everything that happened between you leaving for work yesterday and me picking you up just now.”

 

Finn started playing with his fork.  “Well…”  He leaned his head back.  “I don’t even know where to begin…”

 

“Start with leaving for work yesterday and don’t leave anything out.”

 

“Fine,” he huffed.  “There was supposed to be that big meeting with Resistance Tech yesterday, and they get there and Frisbee guy is one of them.”

 

“Wait, the cute guy from the park?”

 

“Yeah, his name is Poe.”

 

Rey smiled.  “It is?”

 

“Yeah, don’t smile.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh.”  Finn shook his head.  “Anyway, Phasma sends me to get a folder off her desk and,” he leans forward and whispers, “and I hear Kylo Ren on the phone planning to murder Leia Organa.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

Half of the diner turned to look at them.

 

“Shhhhhhh!  Rey, inside voice!”

 

“Have you told someone?”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Of course, I told someone!  The first thing I did was tell someone.”  Rey leaned back into her seat and Finn continued, “I gave the folder to Phasma and went to call Luke—”

 

“Who is Luke?  Wait, Luke Skywalker?  That Luke?”

 

“Oh yeah.  About that,” he leaned forward again, whispering, “I might have spent the last three months trying to gather evidence for the feds to use against First Order, and Luke has been my contact.”

 

“Luke?  Friendly old Political Science Professor Luke?”

 

“Yeah, turns out he’s ex-CIA or something.”

 

“NO!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Kriff.”  Rey’s eyes were huge and her mouth was hanging open.  Then she closed it.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“They told me not to.  This stuff is dangerous, Rey.”

 

“Still…”

 

“No.  No, still.  I wasn’t about to drag you into this mess.  Hell, I’ve spent the last three months trying to get out of it.”

 

“Oh.”  She took a long drink of water and let everything sink in.  She nodded.  “Okay, so, you called Luke to tell him about Kylo Ren?”

 

“Yes, and he told me to just pretend like I hadn’t heard anything, but come on!  I just heard my boss threaten someone’s life, so I started having an anxiety attack and when I went out onto the balcony, Poe was there.”

 

Rey couldn’t help her smile.

 

“No.  No smile.  This is not a good thing.”  Finn reached for his water and took a huge sip.  “So Poe talks me out of my anxiety attack—”

 

“Good.”

 

“—and he tells me I need to get away for a while.”

 

“Which you do.”

 

“Would you let me tell this?”

 

“Fine.  But it’s true.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.  Anyway, we take his car and he’s offering to take me home or the gym or a park and I told him whatever and the next thing I know, I fall asleep and it’s an hour later and he’s taking me out to this lake on Old Highway One.”

 

“Woah, that’s way out there.”

 

“I know!”

 

“Oh, so that would explain the crappy cell reception, which is why you didn’t call, right?”

 

“Right,” Finn said.  “So anyway, he’s gonna take me out to this lake.  Only the car breaks down—”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes, and by that time, I’m pissed because I’ve realized I’ve probably lost my job.” 

 

Rey snorted.  “Such a tragedy,” she deadpanned.

 

“It would be if they figured out I knew about the murder,” Finn hissed.

 

“Oh.”

 

Finn gave her a self-satisfied nod and continued, “So this guy has practically kidnapped me to the middle of nowhere.”

 

“And what did you do?”

 

“Well, I was gonna stay with the car, but he suggested walking back to this farmhouse he saw, so we did.  And that took most of the afternoon, and by the end, it was raining.”

 

“Kriff, Finn, you really had a lousy day.”

 

“Oh, we’re not even to the best part.”

 

“No one was home?”

 

“Oh no.  They were home.  Nice old ladies, Maz and Ackmena.  I should totally send them a fruit basket or something.  Anyway, they take us in, but their internet is out and the storm was bad so they tell us to spend the night and they’ll drop us off in the morning.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

“No, they were great.  It was Poe.”

 

“What?  What did he do?”  Her eyes narrowed and her voice had an edge to it.

 

“Well, um…”  Finn pressed his lips together.  “Okay, so maybe during the walk, he and I got to talking and…that part wasn’t all bad.”

 

“Finn?”

 

Finn closed his eyes.  “Fine!”  He leaned forward again, whispering, “So, there was only one bed and…ummmm...”  He began twiddling his thumbs, refusing to look at her.

 

“FINN!”

 

“SHHHHHHHHH!”

 

Rey leaned forward.  “Finn, you didn’t!”

 

Finn put his head on the table.  “I did.”  He heaved out a breath.  “Twice.”  He lifted his head.  “Three times if you count the shower this morning.”

 

“Finn,” Rey said slapping his shoulder.  “I can’t believe it.  You never…”

 

“Never,” he repeated.  “Ever in my life.”  He looked up.  “And of course, the one time I do, it’s with _him_.”

 

“Okay, what am I missing here, because up until now, he sounds like a nice guy?”

 

“I thought so, and then this morning, once we get the internet up, I find out that he wasn’t Leia Organa’s driver, he was some sort of corporate spy and that Leia and Luke wanted Poe to be nice to me just to get an in at First Order.”

 

“What,” Rey said.  She looked ready to punch someone.  “He only slept with you to get an in at First Order?”

 

Finn winced.  “Well, technically, no.”

 

“No?”  Rey crossed her arms.  “Finn, what aren’t you telling me?”

 

“Okay, fine!  So, the idea to use his friendship with me to get back into First Order might have not have come up until this morning—”

 

“Finn!”

 

“—but he still lied to me!”

 

Rey shook her head.  “And what did he have to say about all of this?”

 

“I didn’t really give him a chance to talk about it?”

 

Rey sighed and shook her head.

 

“No, don’t look at me like that!  I’ve had a crappy day and I’m entitled to be mad.”

 

“Fine,” Rey said.  “But for the record—”

 

“No.  No _for the record_.  I get to be mad.”  He spotted the waitress coming with their food.  “And I get to eat this greasy food, and then I get to go clean out my desk because, as I suspected, Phasma fired me yesterday afternoon when I didn’t come back to the meeting.”  He held up his phone, showing Rey the email.

 

“Oh Finn, I’m sorry,” Rey said, and then she stopped.  “Wait.  No.  That was a horrible place.  I’m not sorry.”

 

“Yeah, tell that to me at the end of the month when I can’t make rent.”

 

“Oh, just eat your burger and we’ll worry about that later.”

 

 


	8. In which Poe has something to say

 

 

Poe sat with his hands folded in his lap, a faraway look in his eyes.  As soon as Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa entered the room, he stood.  “Good,” he said, motioning to the chairs across the table from him.  “I’m glad you could make it.”

 

“You didn’t really leave us with much choice,” Leia said sitting down.

 

“Yes, I have to admit, I’m a bit intrigued as to why you called this meeting,” Luke added.

 

Poe sat down, trying hard to keep a steady tone.  “I called it because this morning I found out that the two of you have been using one Mister John Finnigan as your inside man at First Order and you’ve been keeping him there for months, even though he wanted to leave.  Why?”

 

Luke and Leia shared a look.  Finally, she nodded.  Luke said, “We’ve been trying to work out a deal with the feds on Ben’s behalf and we needed time.”

 

Poe swore under his breath.  “This was supposed to be about taking down the Order, Luke.”

 

Leia added, “Every bit of evidence helps and Finn has provided—”

 

Poe put up a hand.  “No.  You asked me to come in as a favor, and I did.  And I brought my people in too.”  He looked at Snap and Jess, who were both sitting silently at the far end of the table.  “And I didn’t mind because we’re all ex-military and we can handle someone like Ben, but to ask a civilian with no training…”  Poe shook his head.  “You could’ve gotten him killed!”

 

“Poe, we had eyes on him,” Luke said.  “And if it hadn’t have been for him, we never would’ve known about the attempt on Leia.”

 

Leia’s face was a mask—as it typically was—but Poe could still see the worry there.  _She really thought this was just a phase Ben was going through_.  Poe felt a twinge of pity before remembering Finn.  “And all of that that is handled,” Poe asked.

 

“Yes,” Luke said.

 

“Good.  Because I just checked and Finn was fired, so you’re not going to be able to use him anymore.”  He shot a pointed look at Luke.

 

“I’m sorry, Poe,” Luke said.

 

“I’m not the one you should apologize to,” Poe said.

 

Luke nodded his agreement.

 

“I’m sorry, too, Poe,” Leia said.  “I might have gotten a little overzealous this morning.”

 

“You think?”

 

She smiled.  “Yes.”

 

He leaned back.  “Now, Snap and Jess were able to get some things that you can use,” he pulled a jump drive out of his jacket pocket and held it out.  Before Luke could take it, he added, “But I want your assurances that Finn’s involvement ends here.  From what I’ve seen, you should be able to dismantle First Order without involving him.”

 

“Poe, he’s going to have to testify,” Luke said.

 

“Fine, but I want this to have as little negative effect on his life as possible.  Understood?”

 

“Yes,” Luke and Leia said.

 

“And,” Poe said.

 

“And,” Leia asked.

 

“He needs a job.”

 

Leia smiled.  “I’m sure I can arrange something.  From what Luke tells me, he’s a brilliant young man.”

 

“Good,” Poe says.

 

“I’m surprised you don’t want to hire him,” she said.

 

“He’s not speaking to me,” Poe said.  “Honestly, I don’t know how he feels about the two of you, either, but I thought I might as well give it a shot.”

 

“Is that all,” Luke asked.

 

“Yes,” Poe said. As they rose, he added, “But no more favors.  I’m out of the spy game, have been for a while now.”

 

“No more favors,” Luke said.  “And again, we’re sorry.  This one got out of hand.”

 

“Kaydel will have your check,” Leia said.

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.  He nodded to Snap and Jess, who walked over to join him.

 

Leia fixed him with a hard stare.  “You like him.”

 

“That doesn’t matter.”

 

Leia shrugged.  “Seems like it matters a lot.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Two days later, arrest warrants were issued for most of First Order’s upper management and Finn got a phone call from the U.S. Attorney’s Office.

 

 


	9. In which Finn will not be wooed

 

 

Finn had spent the day talking to Federal Prosecutors and searching the internet for possible jobs.  He was beyond tired by the time he got home. 

 

He pushed open the door to his apartment with a groan and then let out an even bigger groan as he looked around the living room.  “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!”

 

Rey poked her head out from the kitchen.  “There’s even more in your room.”

 

“Seriously?”  Finn stomped through the apartment and then opened his door to find six different vases full of flowers sitting on the floor.  He walked back into the living room and started counting.  “Eight, nine, ten, eleven…Kriff, there are fifteen different arrangements here.”

 

“Yeah,” Rey said.  “I know.  I was here for each and every delivery.”

 

“They didn’t come together?”

 

“Nope.  Fifteen different arrangements from fifteen different florists.”  She shrugged.  “You have to admit, he’s persistent.”

 

“And apparently he has money to waste.”

 

“I think it’s sweet.”

 

“I think it’s a bit much.”

 

“There were cards.  They’re on the table.”

 

Finn navigated to the couch and sat, picking up a stack of cards.  He opened them and frowned. 

 

Rey came in and sat down next to him.  “What do they say?”

 

“They’re all variations on _I’m sorry.  Please let me make this up to you_.”

 

“And?”

 

“And what, Rey?  The guy is a liar and I got fired because of him.”

 

“From a job you were going to quit!”

 

“Well…”

 

“And let’s not forget that your bosses were literally murderers.”

 

“Attempted murderers,” Finn said.  “Oh, well, and I guess murderer murderers too.”

 

“Are you really standing up for them?”

 

“No,” Finn said, leaning back.  “I’d just like to be mad a Poe a bit longer, okay?”

 

“Fine,” Rey said.  “Then we’ll be mad at him together.”

 

“Thanks, peanut.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Rey said.  She leaned over and hugged him.  “But for the record, I think you’re making a mistake.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn hadn’t answered any of his texts or voicemails.  He’d had no response to the emails, either, so Poe decided on one last, desperate attempt.  He headed over to Finn’s apartment.

 

He might not still be in the CIA, but he still had enough pull to find someone’s address.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe wasn’t cocky.  He simply knew that he could handle himself in a fight.  Hell, nearly half of his life had been spent in situations where he had to be able to defend himself—and for all of the crap he’d had to face from other soldiers about Air Force pilots being soft, he’d never once lost a fair fight.

 

Of course, Poe’s mistake was not realizing that he was in a fight.

 

Which was why, about two seconds after he knocked on Finn’s and Rey’s apartment door and it had swung open, he found himself flat on his back with some sort of wooden staff pressed into his throat and a very small, very angry woman standing over him.

 

She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.  “And just what are _you_ doing here?”

 

“Eeeeeye mssssssssd aaaahp.”

 

“What,” Rey asked, her forehead scrunching.

 

“Eeeeeye mssssssssd aaaahp.”  Poe started coughing.

 

Rey moved the staff off his neck and leaned back.  “What?”

 

“I messed up.”

 

“Yes, you did.”

 

“You must be Rey.”

 

“Yes, I am.  Why are you here?”

 

Poe sighed.  “I just wanted Finn to know I wasn’t trying to—”

 

Rey held up a hand.  “I don’t want to hear it, Mr. Dameron.”

 

“Poe.”

 

She rolled her eyes.  “I don’t want to hear it, Poe.  Besides, he’s not here.”

 

He squirmed a bit.  “Can I get something out of my pocket?”

 

Rey frowned and backed up.  She gave him a curt nod.

 

Poe took a deep breath.  He reached into his jacket pocket slowly.  “Just tell him to show up at this address tomorrow for an interview, okay?”  He handed Rey Leia’s business card.

 

She read it and offered Poe a hand up.

 

After he stood, she asked, “What’s this?”

 

“A job, if he’s interested.”

 

“He doesn’t want your charity, Poe.”

 

“Good.  This isn’t technically my charity,” Poe said.  He ran a hand through his hair.  “Look, I understand why he thinks I work for Leia, but I don’t.  I was just helping her out with this First Order business because…well, that doesn’t matter.  And now that that’s over, I…”  He shook his head.  “Just tell him he doesn’t have to worry.  I won’t be there.”  Poe started for the stairs.  “I have my own business to take care of.”

 

“Wait,” Rey said.

 

Poe turned, and Rey had to hide her grin as she recognized a defensive posture.  She crossed her arms and tried to look non-threatening.  “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

Rey couldn’t help her smirk.

 

“Ummm, you’re the one who asked me to wait,” Poe said.

 

“Did it mean anything to you?”

 

“Did what mean anything to me?”

 

She rolled her eyes.  “Poe, don’t make me use the staff on you again.  It’s embarrassing.”

 

Poe huffed out a breath.  “Of course, it kriffing meant something!”  He walked back over to her.  “I don’t go around just sleeping with guys for the hell of it.  Cripes, do you know the last time I jumped into bed with a guy?  Never!  Easy stat to remember.  But he’s so kriffing beautiful and smart and amazing and…”  He threw his head back with a sigh.  “And I screwed it up.  Hell, I screwed it up before I even screwed it up!  But how was I supposed to know that the guy I knocked down in the park was going to be the guy I fell in love—”  Poe snapped his mouth shut.  “No,” he said.  He held up his finger and opened his mouth.  Nothing came out.

 

Rey was fighting so hard against the giggle rising in her throat.  She covered her mouth with her hand.

 

“No,” Poe said, turning and walking to the stairs.  “I did not say that.  I wasn’t here,” he said.  “I wasn’t here and I didn’t say anything!” 

 

“Then, how did I get this card?”

 

“Fine!”  Poe said, turning back around.  “I was here.  I was here, and I gave you that card and then I said nothing else.  That was all, and then I left.” He nodded once for emphasis and then turned and nearly fell down the stairs.  As he caught himself, he said, “Good day.”  He then ran as fast as his legs would take him.

 

He could still hear Rey’s laughter as he burst out onto the street.

 

“Kriffing HELL!”

 

 


	10. In which Finn discovers the truth (part 2)

 

 

Finn stood in the lobby of Resistance Tech and adjusted his tie.  _I can do this_ , he thought for the hundredth time since he’d come in the building.

 

“Mr. Finnigan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m supposed to take you back to see Ms. Organa.”  A young woman with her hair piled up in two large buns smiled.  “I’m Kaydel.”

 

“John Finnigan.  Everyone calls me Finn.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” she said, ushering him towards the elevators.  She pressed the button for the 28th floor.  “I’ve heard a lot about you from Poe,” she said.

 

“Oh,” Finn said, unsure of what to say.

 

“Yeah, he gushed about you for two hours straight last Tuesday.  Well, after the fight with Luke and Leia, that is.”

 

Finn’s brow creased and he turned to Kaydel.  “Fight?”

 

“Kriff,” she whispered.  “You weren’t supposed to hear about that.”  The elevator dinged and they got off. 

 

Finn stopped directly outside the doors.  “What fight?”

 

Kaydel pushed her lips together and then leaned in.  “I wasn’t supposed to hear it, but Poe was mad at Luke and Leia for putting you at risk over at First Order.”

 

“Can I ask you something?  I know how Luke was tied to that, because I’m the one who contacted him, but what did she have to do with any of that?”

 

“Oh,” Kaydel went a bit pale.  “Ummmm,” she looked nervous.

 

“I’m not trying to get you fired; I’m just trying to figure out how all of these pieces fit together.”

 

“Well,” Kaydel said.  “Luke is her brother and he told her he had someone on the inside, and I guess she and Luke made a deal to leave you there longer so you could get dirt on those scumbags or something?  Poe just about lost it when he realized that they left you there so long.”

 

“So, Poe doesn’t work here?”

 

“Oh no!  Poe’s got his own business.  He was just doing Luke and Leia a favor.  He’s known them for years.”

 

“Huh,” Finn said as Kaydel started forward. 

 

She turned and smiled at Finn.  “In fact, I honestly think he would’ve offered you a job at his firm if he thought you would’ve taken it.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As soon as he was out on the street, Finn called Rey.

 

“How did it go?”

 

“Ummm, good, I guess?”

 

“You guess?”

 

“Well, I mean she offered me a job.  A great job, actually.  Doing what I did for First Order, but, you know, without all the illegal arms deals and murders and stuff.”

 

Rey laughed.

 

“You busy,” Finn asked.

 

“I have a class until six and then I’m free.”

 

“Wanna meet me for a drink at 6:30?”

 

“You name the place and I’ll be there.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey slid into the booth with a shot in one hand and what Finn guessed was a vodka tonic in the other.  He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Last class of the day was the three- and four-year old _fun class_.”  She held the vodka tonic against her forehead.  “I love them, but it’s a bit much.”

 

Finn chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Coffee?  Really?  Why are we even here if you’re gonna drink that?”

 

“Because I figured you’d want to unwind after a long day, and I want to keep my wits about me.”

 

“What, are we expecting to need to do our taxes or something?”

 

Finn chuckled and took another sip.

 

“Finn, what is it you aren’t telling me?  Is this about the interview?”

 

“Mmmmmm,” Finn hummed.  “Kind of.”

 

“Kind of?”  She looked ready to hit him.  “Fiiiiiiiinnnnnn.”

 

He smiled at her.  “Ms. Organa and I had a long talk, and I found out some things about why they kept me at First Order for so long.”

 

“Oh,” Rey said.  “How would she…”

 

“She was a part of it,” Finn said, slowly turning his coffee cup in his hands.  “Turns out that Kylo Ren used to be Ben Solo.”

 

“Ben Solo?”

 

“Son of one Mister Han Solo and his wife, Leia Organa.”

 

“Crap,” Rey said, part of her drink dribbling down her chin.  She grabbed for a napkin.  “Maybe ramp up to something like that.  Warn a girl!”

 

“Yeah, that one caught me off guard too.  I guess the family has gone to great lengths so that people won’t find out.”

 

“But she’s still trying to help prosecute him?”

 

“Well, yes and no.  That’s where it gets tricky.  She was hoping to talk Ren into turning against the company and some guy named Snoke, who seems to be running everything.  And if that didn’t work, she was brokering a deal with Luke and his friends so that Ren could serve a reduced sentence or serve it in a medium-security facility.”

 

“What,” Rey demanded.

 

“I know,” Finn said, taking a sip.  “I gotta think that’s some sort of motherly devotion.”

 

Rey grabbed the shot and threw it back in one gulp.  “Wow.”

 

“Oh, that’s not all of it,” Finn said.  “The negotiations with the feds on Ren’s reduced sentence and all of that, it was taking time.  That was why they left me in there, hoping I’d find more information to sweeten the deal.  Plus, it gave both Luke and Leia time to talk some sense into Ren.”

 

“They basically left you there so that they could try to save him?”

 

Finn nodded.  “In their defense, I probably wasn’t in any danger.  Most of the information they needed to take down First Order, I gave them in the first meeting, and as it turns out, no one at First Order ever suspected me.  At least not until all of this broke last week.”  He set his cup down and started playing with a napkin.  “And now with the attempted murder charge, I’m guessing any deal they might’ve been trying to broker for Ren is off the table.”

 

“Kriff,” she said.

 

“I also found out that Poe doesn’t work for Leia.”

 

“Oh, I knew that,” Rey said, taking a drink.  “He told me when he dropped off the card.”

 

“Hmmm,” Finn said, taking a long drink of coffee.  “Did he also tell you that he had a fight with Luke and Leia when he found out they’d been keeping me at First Order?”

 

“No!”  Rey was smiling. 

 

“Yes,” Finn said.  “Seems he wasn’t too happy about what she and Luke were up to.”

 

“I can’t blame him.”

 

Finn shrugged.  “I get trying to protect the people you love.”  He chuckled.  “Even if Ren is a soulless bastard who doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“And they still haven’t caught him?”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “They arrested Phasma and Hux yesterday, but the mysterious Mister Snoke was already out of the country, and they think Ren is too.”  He put his cup down.  “They froze all his assets, though, so he’s gonna have a tough time of it.”

 

“I’d hope so,” Rey said.  “Can you imagine trying to kill your own mother?”

 

Finn shook his head.

 

The table descended into silence as both Finn and Rey reflected on the luxury of even having a mother, let alone one willing to topple companies to try to protect you.

 

“Oh, so speaking of Poe,” Rey finally said.

 

“We weren’t speaking of Poe,” Finn said, smiling over the rim of his cup.

 

“We kind of were.”

 

“No, we really weren’t.”

 

“Finn,” she said, her patience wearing thin.

 

“Fine, peanut, what is it?”

 

“Well, I had a friend do a little digging on him.”

 

“And?”

 

“He’s a fixer.”

 

“He’s a what?”

 

“A fixer,” Rey said.  “At least that’s what people call him.  I mean he’s actually had quite a strange career path, but from what I could figure out, these days, he runs a small firm where he comes in with businesses that are in trouble and helps them reorganize to keep from going under.”  She pushed forward her phone.  There was a picture of Poe, in a suit, standing next to a small dark-haired woman.  Finn scanned the accompanying article.  The woman was a first-generation Dominican-American who’d built a small printing business from scratch and Poe’s firm effectively helped her save it. 

 

“It’s basically him and two of his military friends.  They go around trying to help small business owners and non-profits stay afloat.”

 

 _Of course, he does_.  Finn felt all the anger drain out of him.  _He really is a nice guy_.  He pushed the phone back to Rey.  “So, what was he doing with Leia?”

 

“Well,” Rey said, flipping through tabs and then handing back the phone.  “That took a bit more research.  Seems Poe is ex-military…and ex-CIA.  He used to work with Luke.  He helped take down one of First Order’s subsidiaries a few years ago.  Terex Corp, I think?  I’m guessing Leia wanted him for his past expertise?”

 

Finn suddenly remembered that day at corporate.  “Oh, kriffing hell.  That’s why the drivers were…”  Finn leaned his head back against the booth.  “Hux is an idiot!”

 

“Ummmm, want to fill the rest of us in?”

 

“That day that Leia came to First Order?  She had these three drivers with her, brought them up to the meeting, which I thought was weird.  And one of them was Poe.  And I remember thinking they all looked like soldiers—it was the way they all stood so straight.  Anyway, Leia asks if there is a place for them to wait and Hux sends them down to a waiting room on fourteen.”

 

“Yeah and?”

 

“Well, when I walked past it twenty minutes later, none of them were there.  I mean, Poe was out on the balcony, supposedly having a smoke, but now I’ve gotta wonder about that.  And…  Oh, that has to be it!  They were snooping around while she was taking the meeting!”

 

Rey laughed.  “Sneaky!”

 

“Exactly,” Finn said.

  
“But wait.  You said, Poe was pretending to have a smoke out on the balcony?”

 

“Well, I’m guessing, but yeah.”

 

“And then, he stopped everything when you came out there having an anxiety attack?”

 

Finn leaned back in the booth as the full weight of that hit him.

 

“Finn, he risked his mission or whatever it was to take care of you.”  She shook her head and finished her drink.  “Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said in a tiny little voice.  He suddenly wanted something a lot stronger than coffee.  He looked down at the table where Rey’s phone was still sitting in front of him.  He looked at the picture on the screen.  It was of a much younger Poe in an Air Force uniform.  “Kriff,” he whispered.

 

“I know, right?”  Rey said, pulling the phone back across the table and staring at the image.  “I guess it’s true what they say about a man in uniform.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“What,” she said, shoving her phone into her pocket.  “A girl can look!”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Just didn’t think he was your type.”

 

“Finn, I may not play for the team, but I can appreciate how he fills out the uniform.”

 

Finn snorted, trying to keep his coffee in his mouth.  He swallowed it and then laughed.  “That may be the single worst metaphor I’ve ever heard in my life.”

 

Rey picked up her glass and shook it, hoping some more vodka would magically appear.  “Not on my A game tonight.  Besides,” she said, eyeing his cup of coffee, “I’m at a disadvantage here.  I’m two drinks in and you’re stone cold sober.”

 

“Rey, I’ve seen you do a perfect backflip after five drinks.  My guess is you’re barely tipsy.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she grumbled.  She looked at his cup.  “You want another?”

 

“No,” he said.  “You?”

 

“Drinking alone isn’t as much fun as I thought it would be,” she said.  “Wanna go?”

 

 


	11. In which bad things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implied violence

 

 

Poe got out of the car and started up the sidewalk.  “I don’t know why you guys think I need cheering up.  I’m perfectly fine.”

 

Snap snorted.  “You are not perfectly fine.  You are sulking, which is why we’re going drinking.”

 

“Alcohol is a depressant.”

 

Jess got out of the car and groaned.  “Snap, make him shut up.”

 

Snap laughed, trying to tug Poe towards the bar up the block, but Poe suddenly stopped, staring across the street.

 

Jess nearly ran into him.  “What?”  She looked to Snap, who followed Poe’s line of sight.

 

Snap studied the scene across the street.  A young guy and girl were walking out of another bar, nothing that should warrant Poe freezing up.  “Uh, Poe?  Want to help us out a bit here?”

 

“That’s him,” Poe whispered.

 

“Him?”  Jess looked to Snap, who quickly put two and two together.

 

“Oh,” Snap said.  He leaned over to Jess.  “Finn.”

 

“OH,” she said.  She studied him.  “The girl is cute,” she said.

 

Snap shot her an angry look.

 

“What?  A girl can look!  Besides, she’s obviously not my type.”

 

Snap rolled his eyes.

 

“She’s not his girlfriend,” Poe said in a low voice.

 

“Huh,” Snap asked.

 

Poe turned to them.  “She’s not his girlfriend.  That’s Rey, his roommate.  Definitely not his girlfriend.”

 

“Wait,” Jess said.  “That’s the martial artist that…”  She turned back around to watch Finn and Rey slowly walking down the block away from them.  “Damn,” Jess said.  “You have to introduce us.”

 

“Pretty sure I’m on her shit list, Pava.”

 

“Oh yeah, right.”  Jess shook her head.  “Crap.”

 

Snap put an arm around Poe’s shoulders.  “Wanna get drunk now?”

 

“Desperately.”

 

“Good,” Snap said, urging him forward.  “There’s a place up the block here that I think you’ll like.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn and Rey turned into the parking lot at the end of the block, and a tall man stepped out of the shadows.  “Traitor,” he spit out.

 

Rey was immediately ready to fight.

 

Finn sucked in a breath—it took him a moment to recognize his former boss.  He put his arm out in front of Rey.  “We don’t want any trouble, Ren.”

 

“Well, that’s too bad, isn’t it?”  He pulled a gun out of his jacket.

 

“No,” Rey yelled on instinct.

  
**# # # #**

 

If it had been a Friday or Saturday night, the chances would’ve been good that he wouldn’t have heard it, but it was a quiet Tuesday night and Rey’s voice carried.

 

Poe turned and looked back towards where Rey and Finn had been walking.

 

“What,” Snap asked.

 

“Something’s wrong,” Poe said.  He crossed the street and started jogging towards where he’d last seen them.

 

Snap and Jess shared a worried look before they took off after Poe.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Rey and I are leaving now,” Finn said as calmly as he could muster.  He took Rey’s arm and they turned back towards the street.  “Come on.”

 

They heard the trigger cock and both froze.

 

“Ren,” Rey started, turning back towards the tall man.

 

“You ruined everything,” he said.  “EVERYTHING!” 

 

A shot tore through the night.

 

 


	12. In which Poe panics, Rey beats the crap out of someone, and everyone ends up at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: gunshot victim

 

 

Snap, Poe, and Jess were all former military, so the sounds—a gunshot and then a scream—weren’t unfamiliar, but they were jarring because those sounds didn’t fit the location.  All three ran towards the noise.

 

Poe got there first, just in time to see Ren drop the gun and run off into the darkness.

 

The scene before him made Poe freeze for just a second.  Finn lying, unconscious, on the ground, blood already evident under him and Rey standing, dazed, next to her friend.  Poe sucked in a breath.  “Rey?”

 

She turned.  “Poe?”  Then, she looked from Finn to Poe and then started forward.  “Get help.  I’m going to get him.”  She took off running after Ren. 

 

Before he could think to stop her, Poe crouched down next to Finn, checking for a pulse.  Thankfully, Snap was there in the next second.  “Snap,” Poe said.  It was a plea for help. 

 

Snap started barking orders.  He pushed Poe away from Finn.  “Poe, call 9-1-1.”  He turned, watching Rey run down the street.  “Jess, keep her from killing that guy.”

 

Jess took off.

 

Poe was already on the phone giving the dispatcher their address.  “How is he,” he whispered to Snap.

 

“He’ll live,” he said, pressing his jacket into the wound, “but I’ll feel a lot better when they get here.”

 

Everything was a blur after that.  The ambulances.  The police.  At some point, Snap had taken Poe and led him away from the chaos.  “You okay?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that,” Poe said. 

 

Snap shook his head.  “Let’s find Jess.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they found her, four blocks away, with a clearly agitated Rey, talking to a police officer.  Poe smiled as he noticed Ren, handcuffed, in the back of a police cruiser.  He stepped up to the officer and flashed a badge.  “Everything okay here?”

 

Snap and Jess shared a look.

 

The officer and Poe talked for a moment before the officer returned, telling Rey he’d find someone to take her to the hospital to see Finn.  She looked at Poe and mouthed _Thank You_ before following the officer towards his squad car.

 

“Okay, please tell me you didn’t just…”  Snap shook his head, grabbing at Poe’s hand and studying the badge.  “What in the hell are you doing with your old badge?”

 

“It’s not _that_ old,” Poe said, putting it back into his jacket.  “Besides, it comes in handy every once in a while.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s unethical, Poe.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s illegal, Poe,” Jess added.

 

Poe shrugged.  “If I promise not to use it again, can one of you take me to the hospital?”

 

**# # # #**

 

The first time Finn woke up, it was post-surgery.  A very tired-looking woman introduced herself as Dr. Kalonia and smiled at him.  “You’re very lucky.”  She squeezed his shoulder.  “The bullet bypassed all the major organs.  There was still damage, but it could’ve been a lot worse.”

 

“I was shot?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Finnigan.  In the back.  We’re going to keep you in here for a little while longer and then move you up to a room.  There’s a number of people waiting to see you.”

 

“Is Rey okay?”

 

“Yes, she’s fine.”  The doctor paused.  “Well, she’s been pacing the waiting room since they brought you in, but he didn’t hurt her.”  She leaned in and whispered, “Rumor is she beat the crap out of him, though.”

 

Finn smiled.  He was already getting sleepy.  “That’s my Rey.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The second and third times Finn woke up, he was largely incoherent, and he went right back to sleep.  The fourth time he woke up, he was in a dingy green room.  He blinked a few times before he started to really take in his surroundings.

 

He tried to shift in the bed and groaned as his back screamed in agony.  “Crap,” he muttered.

 

Rey was suddenly next to him.  “Finn?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh, thank goodness!”  She lunged forward, hugging him.

 

“Ow, Rey!  OW!” 

 

She let go and leaned back, studying him.  “You scared us.”

 

“Us?”

 

She nodded to the far corner of the room where Poe was curled up in a chair, snoring.

 

“What’s he…”

 

Rey smiled.  “Poe was there,” she whispered.  “He stayed with you until the ambulance came and then he helped me with the police.”

 

“Why’d you need help with the police?”

 

Rey suddenly avoided his gaze.

 

“Rey?”

 

“I might have beaten Kylo Ren up?”

 

Finn laughed and then abruptly stopped.  “Ow.”  He looked over at Poe.

 

“He’s a good guy, Finn.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “I know.”

 

“And he has the cutest friend,” Rey said, pulling her chair up next to Finn’s bed.

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?  She was there last night when all this happened.”

 

“Okay, so we’re done with the whole I’ve-been-shot thing, then?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  “How are you?”

 

“I’ve been shot, Rey.”

 

“Finn.”

 

“It hurts if I laugh and I’m guessing it hurts if I move too much.”  He blinked his eyes a few times, looking around.  “Did the doctor say how long I’d be here?”

 

“A few days at the very least.”

 

Finn made a face.

 

“You were shot!”

 

“I know that.  Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about being stuck here,” he grumbled.

 

“Oh, you’re fine.  If you’re well enough to complain, you’re fine,” she said.  Then she took his hand and gave him a genuine smile.  “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

“I’m fine, peanut,” he said, squeezing her hand.  “But now the important question: did you get her number?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The girl from last night…what’s her name?”

 

“Jess?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rey frowned.  “No.”

 

Poe groggily said from the corner, “Don’t worry.  I have it.  She’ll be thrilled if you call.  She thinks you’re hot.”

 

Rey smiled at Finn and scampered over to Poe, who sat up and handed her his phone.  “Her name is Jess Pava.  It’s under Testor, though.”  Rey started scrolling.

 

Poe pushed himself up and padded over to the bed.  “You look like crap, buddy.”

 

“Yeah, well, my psychotic ex-boss shot me.”

 

“Don’t you hate it when that happens,” Poe said, stealing Rey’s chair.  He looked over to where she was already on the phone with Jess.  “They are gonna make a truly scary couple.”  Finn raised an eyebrow.  “Two tiny women who can both kick my ass,” Poe said.

 

Finn laughed and then immediately squeezed his eyes shut.  “Ow.”

 

“Sorry.”  Poe reached over and took Finn’s hand.  “You scared the ever-loving crap out of me last night.”

 

“Scared myself,” Finn said, squeezing Poe’s hand.

 

They stayed like that for a minute before Poe said, “So, I’m thinking, I know you’re still mad at me and all, but life is way too kriffing short; I’d like to suggest that when you get out of here, you give me a second chance and we go on a real, proper date.”

 

“A real, proper date?  Like to the movies or something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Well, there might be a problem with that.”

 

“Oh,” Poe’s whole countenance fell.  “Why?”

 

“Well,” Finn said, “a little birdy told me that you were thinking of offering me a job with your firm but you figured I’d turn you down.”

 

“Kaydel,” Poe muttered.  “Look, Finn, I don’t want to make this weird—”

 

“Poe,” Finn said.  “I told Leia _no_.”

 

“What?  Why?  That was a good job.”

 

“I know.  It nearly killed me to say _no_.”

 

“Then, why did you?”

 

“Because I’m not sure how I feel about what she and Luke did.  I can understand it, but…”  He sighed.  “Plus, Leia wanted me in upper management.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing.  But it’s like I said that day when…”

 

“When we spent the night with Maz and Ackmena?”

 

“Yeah, when we spent the night with Maz and Ackmena.  Like I said then, I’d really like to be doing something that helps people a bit more directly.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Like helping at-risk small businesses stay afloat?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “Like that.”  He wore a wide grin.

 

Poe got lost in it for a second before he said, “No.”

 

“What?”

 

“No.  I…”  He shook his head.  “You should be working for a Fortune 500 company or sending rocket ships to the moon and—”

 

“Poe.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How about _I_ decide what to do with my life?”

 

“But…well, not to be too indelicate, but won’t that kind of screw up,” he motioned between them, “us?”

 

“Only if we let it,” Finn said.

 

Poe laughed.  “So, we’re really gonna do this?”

 

“We’re really gonna do this.”

 

Poe’s eyes narrowed.  “Wait.  Did you basically just offer yourself a job at Black Squadron and then take it?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, and then, “Black Squadron?”

 

“Black Squadron Enterprises,” Poe said.  “That’s where you work now.  It’s from our military days.”

 

“Our?”

 

“Snap, Jess, and I.”

 

“Think there’s room for one more?”

 

Poe stared into Finn’s eyes and he knew he was in trouble.  “Kriff yeah.”

 

“Oh please,” Rey said from across the room.  “You two are disgusting.”

 

“And how was Jess,” Poe asked.

 

Rey smiled.  “Great!   We’re going out tonight, actually.”  She stood and walked over to Finn’s bed, squeezing one of his toes.  “I’m going to go and get ready, but I’ll be back tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds good,” Finn said.

 

“You,” Rey said, pointing at Poe.  “You are to take care of him, do whatever he asks.  Be at his beck and call, okay?”

 

Poe threw her a sharp salute.  “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“I mean it, Dameron.  If I hear a negative report, I will hunt you down.”  She handed his phone back to him.  “I have ways of finding out where you live.”

 

“And please tell Jess I said hello,” Poe said.

 

Rey fixed him with a cold stare before turning to Finn one last time.  “See you tomorrow, peanut.”

 

“Love you, Rey.”

 

“Love you too, Finn,” she called out from the hall.

 

Poe leaned forward, putting his elbows against the bed and resting his chin on his hands.  “Well, you heard the lady.  I’m am at your beck and call, sir.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Oh, there are so many ways I could take advantage of that.”

 

Poe lifted an eyebrow.  “Yeah?”  He gave Finn his best come hither look.

 

“I think that’s gonna have to wait.”

 

Poe gave him an over-exaggerated frown.

 

“But I think in the meantime, I’m gonna start with you asking the nurse when I can have something to eat.”

 

Poe stood.  “I can do that.  Then, we’ll turn on the tv and see who the,” he visibly shuddered, “ _Yankees_ are playing.”

 

“That was hard to say, wasn’t it?”

 

“It’s gonna be even harder to watch,” Poe said.

 

Finn smiled.  “I promise to make it up to you when I get out of here.”

 

Poe leaned over and whispered, “You better, mister.”  He kissed Finn’s cheek.  “Now, I’m going to go find your nurse.”

 

Finn let his eyes fall shut, feeling warm and happy—and yes, in serious pain—but things were definitely looking up.

 

 


	13. In which Poe has a surprise for Finn

 

 

**One year later…**

 

“Okay, but all I’m saying is that I’m the one who actually has some training in this and you’re the one who,” Finn shrugged, motioning vaguely with his hands, “I don’t know, toppled friendly governments or something?”

 

“That is really not what I did with the CIA,” Poe said, shaking his head.

 

“Oh really?  You gonna tell me what you did, then?”

 

“Can’t.  Classified,” Poe said with a wink.

 

“Exactly,” Finn said, “Which is why I’m sticking to my toppling friendly governments theory.”

 

Poe let out a sigh.  “Aaaaaaaanyway, I believe you were ramping up to something, Finnigan?”

 

“Oh, the last name.  Things are getting serious now.”

 

“Yeah, they are because we’re supposed to walk into this meeting in ten minutes and you’re busy fabricating stories about what I did from 2009 to 2013.”

 

Finn laughed, “Okay, fine.  What I was gonna say is while I think that 90% of our pitch is spot on, there’s that last bit that I’m not happy with.  I think that it would be smarter for the company to consider taking a more specialized approach in terms of the equipment.  The cheapest stuff in the industry is coming from China and as a result, the standard practices regarding broken or old equipment is changing and…”

 

Poe listened to Finn, already knowing he was going to go along with Finn’s plan, but so in awe of how smart and self-assured the other man was.  Bringing Finn in as the fourth partner at Black Squadron had been one of the best decisions of Poe’s life.

 

_Especially considering that Finn made the decision for me_ , he mused.

 

“Poe?  Earth to Poe?”  Finn was snapping his fingers in Poe’s face.  “You with me?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, buddy.  Zoned out there for a minute.”

 

“So glad you’re listening, Poe.”

 

“No, sorry, Finn.  I think you’re right, but…”  He bit his lip.

 

“Don’t worry, I can take the lead in the meeting.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ninety minutes later, they walked out and Finn let out a loud whoop.  “YEAH!”  He turned to Poe, “Did you see that?”

 

Poe was beaming.  “I saw it, buddy.”  He wrapped an arm around Finn.  “You were amazing in there.”

 

“We are gonna save the hell out of this company,” Finn said, yanking his tie off.

 

“Yes, we are,” Poe said, walking up to his mustang in the parking lot.  He pulled off his suit jacket and threw it in the backseat.  “Oh, is it okay if we take a detour on the way to dinner?”

 

“Sure, what’s up?”

 

Poe smiled.  “Oh nothing.  Just a new client that I thought we could work in.”

 

“New client,” Finn asked, slipping into the car.  “Jess didn’t mention anything…”

 

“No, this is a…well, it’s a couple of old friends and I’d be doing them a personal favor,” Poe said.  “Is that okay?  It really shouldn’t take long.”

 

“Sure,” Finn said, leaning back and loving the sound of the engine purring.

 

“Great,” Poe said, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Old Highway One.

 

**# # # #**

 

It hadn’t taken Finn long to figure out where they were going, but he decided to play along with Poe, who kept shooting him excited glances during the drive.  Finally, after about an hour, Finn huffed out, “Poe, do you want me to pretend to be surprised or not?”

 

Poe laughed.  “Well, there was no other way to get you out here, unless I wanted to blindfold you.”

 

“Thanks for not doing that.”

 

“Yeah, I try not to blindfold my boyfriend, if I can help it.”

 

“Unless he asks you to, that is.”

 

Poe turned several shades of red at that, and Finn wore a very pleased smile as they headed up a gravel driveway.  Finn chuckled.

 

Poe parked the car just as Maz and Ackmena came out onto the porch.  “Hello,” Maz said, waving.  “How are our two favorite young gentlemen doing?”

 

“We’re doing great, Maz,” Finn said.  “How are you?”

 

“We’re old and crabby and we live where the cell reception sucks,” Ackmena said.

 

“So, you’re doing great,” Poe asked.

 

“Yes, we are,” Ackmena said with a smile.  “Now, come on, get up here already so we can see you!  It’s been far too long.”

 

They came up onto the porch where Maz and Ackmena looked them over.  “You look good,” Maz finally said.

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.  “Does that mean we can come in?”

 

“So pushy,” Maz said, opening the door, “but I figure it won’t do to leave you out on the porch all night.”

 

As Finn walked in the door, he gasped.  The living room lights were out, but the space was lit by hundreds of candles, and Rey, Jess, Snap, and several of their other friends were standing around the edges of the room.  “Poe,” Finn asked, turning back towards his boyfriend.

 

Poe swallowed.  He looked nervous.  “Uh, Finn, as you might have guessed, we’re not having dinner with Rey and Jess tonight.”

 

“Well, you actually are, just not at that fancy sushi place,” Jess said.

 

“Jess,” Rey slapped her girlfriend’s arm.  “Let Poe do this.”

 

“Oh yeah.  Right.  Sorry, Poe.”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

“Um, anyway, the reason I brought you out here with all our friends was so that I could,” he knelt down, “ask you to marry me?”  Poe held out a small box with two plain platinum bands in it.

 

“Kriff,” Finn said.  He looked around the room in shock.

 

“Uh, Finn?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn said, suddenly remembering that Poe was waiting on his answer.  “Yes!  Of course, yes!”  He reached down to pull Poe up into a kiss.

 

Everyone was clapping and cheering, and suddenly there was music playing and people were hugging them.

 

“Thanks for kidnapping me a year ago,” Finn whispered into Poe’s ear.

 

“Anytime, buddy.  Anytime.”

 

**# # # #**

 

 “Okay,” Finn said, slipping into the bed and looking around the room.  “How in the hell did you talk Maz and Ackmena into letting us stay here tonight?”

 

“Are you kidding?  When I told them I wanted to propose, they insisted!”

 

Finn laughed and shook his head.  There had been so much food and champagne and music and dancing and…  Finn couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy.

 

He held up his left hand and looked at the band there.  _So much has happened in the last year._   He sighed.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Just really happy, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Poe said.

 

Finn took a deep breath and sat up.  “But Poe, there is one thing.”

 

Poe sat up.  “What is it?”

 

Finn’s tone was serious.  “Well, I know I said _yes_ to the proposal, but there’s actually a problem.”

 

“What,” Poe whispered.  His eyes were huge with worry.

 

“Well, you see, I don’t think I’m going to be able to marry you…”

 

“Finn,” Poe’s voice broke.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to marry you…until you do one thing for me.”

 

“What?  Anything?”

 

“Well, you see, about a year ago, I was walking in the park when this guy playing Frisbee destroyed my waffle cone full of Rocky Road, and he never did buy me a replacement.”

 

Poe sucked in a breath before reaching over and playfully pushing Finn.  “Don’t scare me like that!”

 

Finn burst out laughing.  “I can’t believe you were in the CIA!  Seriously, Dameron, you fell for that?”

 

“Oh,” Poe said, grabbing his fiancée and rolling them so that he had Finn pinned down, “you are so gonna pay for that!”

 

“I’m still waiting for my Rocky Road, dear.”

 

“I’ll show you Rocky Road,” Poe muttered, leaning in to nuzzle at Finn’s neck.

 

**# # # #**

 

Three months later, at their wedding reception, Poe made sure that the first course of the meal was a generous helping of Rocky Road.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, cherished, and loved.


End file.
